


Сэндвич

by AnitaBender



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBender/pseuds/AnitaBender
Summary: — От тебя псиной несёт! И свалкой.— Мистер Старк, я могу всё объяснить!или про то как Питер захотел завести собаку
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 13
Collections: Superheroic stuff by Anita Bender





	Сэндвич

Человек-паук сидел на стене дома и от скуки подслушивал как ругается семейная пара в квартире с открытым окном. Эта «смена» выдалась очень спокойной, что с одной стороны, конечно, замечательно, но с другой — если бы Питер знал, что его помощь никому сегодня не понадобится, он бы остался дома доделывать уроки.

Вдруг он заметил собаку, медленно бредущую вдоль дома. Грязноватый поникший пёс, очевидно, был бездомным.

Может помощь дружелюбного соседа-паучка всё-таки кому-то сегодня пригодится?

Питер спрыгнул со стены на мусорный бак, и собака обернулась на резкий шум.

— Приветик!

Пёс замер, приготовившись в случае чего атаковать.

— Всё в порядке, малыш! Я тебя не обижу.

Мальчишеский добрый голос Питера не вызывал чувства опасности, но собака всё ещё смотрела на супергероя настороженно.

— Ой, ха-ха, прости. Наверное, я жутковато для тебя выгляжу, да? — Паучок указал на костюм, смекнув в чём дело. — Это для того, чтобы пугать плохих ребят. Но ты же хороший мальчик?

Питер снял маску, и пёс расслабленно выпрямился. Он всё ещё недоверчиво осматривал своего нового знакомого, но осмелился подойти ближе.

— Ты, должно быть, голодный?

Питер огляделся в поисках где бы по-быстрому достать еды, но, к сожалению, ничего достойного поблизости не оказалось.

— Что ж, давай посмотрим, что нам тут преподнесла фортуна…

Он открыл соседний бак и стал шарить в нём при мутном свете из соседних квартир. Честно говоря, удивительно много можно узнать о людях, если рассматривать их мусор.

— Ну-ка, а это что?

На этих словах он с грохотом упал в бак, и пёс, прижав уши, отступил назад.

— Всё под контролем! — из мусорки высунулась рука. — Я нашёл сэндвич!

Немного кряхтя, Питер закинул ногу на бортик. Хорошо, что его никто не видел. Любой злодей мечтает заснять на видео как его противник не может вылезти из контейнера, потому что тонет в куче хлама. Краткое пособие, как стать суперзвездой YouTube, ага.

— А ты везучая собака, ты знаешь? — обратился он, когда наконец победил кусок старого кресла и предметы, которые боялся опознавать.

Сэндвич был нетронутый, всё ещё в обёртке из пищевой бумаги.

— Совсем целый, а! Чем только люди думают…

Питер развернул шелестящую упаковку и аккуратно положил еду между собой и собакой. Пёс сделал один нерешительный шаг навстречу, его любознательный нос зашевелился.

— Смелее, — Питер улыбнулся и сел на землю, водрузив подбородок себе на колени. — Там и курочка, и бекон, м-м-м. Я бы и сам его съел. Давай!

Голод победил сомнения в добрых намерениях мальчика, и уже через несколько минут пёс позволил себя гладить.

Под пылью и грязью угадывалась золотисто-коричневая шерсть. Наверное, если его отмыть, он был бы цвета зажаренной булочки.

— Я тебя так и назову, — неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал Питер, хотя он не собирался привязываться к бездомной собаке. — Назову тебя Сэндвич. Ты не против?

Сэндвич мечтательно прикрыл глаза, пока ему чесали за ухом, и позицию против никак не выразил.

— Кстати, как ты относишься к высоте?

***

Летать в обнимку с Человеком-Пауком и бегать по крышам Сэндвичу понравилось, так что, когда Питер опустил его на землю у своего дома, он даже вилял хвостом и как будто просил ещё.

— Нет, малыш, — мальчик рассмеялся, когда пёс лизнул ему руку, — на сегодня всё. Но мы обязательно покатаемся ещё!

Питеру пришлось ещё немного поисследовать мусорные контейнеры, чтобы соорудить Сэндвичу подобие будки из коробок и одного старого одеяла. Пока он трудился, пёс увлечённо доедал куриную ногу, найденную там же. Им сегодня очень везло.

— У Мэй аллергия, тебе придётся пока пожить здесь, — печально сказал Питер, когда закончил свою работу.

Сэндвич жалобно заскулил в ответ, поймав его настроение.

— Но я буду с тобой гулять! И кормить! Мы что-то придумаем…

Наобнимавшись на прощание (конечно нет, разве можно наобниматься с собакой достаточно?), Человек-Паук отправился домой через окно.

Дома его ждал Тони Старк, которого он обнаружил в своём кресле, когда зажёг свет.

— Не ожидал вас! — взволнованно сказал Питер, после того, как едва успел остановиться и не залепить ментора паутиной, но не успел остановить свой рот от того, чтобы коротко, но крепко выругаться.

— Капитан Роджерс был бы тобой недоволен, — Тони покачал головой.

Голос его скорее был добродушно-насмешливым, чем осуждающим, и Питер почувствовал, как кровь отступает от его лица, и совсем скоро он перестанет быть одного цвета со своей маской.

— Есть важное дело, хотел сказать лично. — Тут Тони замолчал, принюхавшись. — От тебя псиной несёт! И свалкой.

— Мистер Старк, я могу всё объяснить!

— Уж постарайся! — Тон строгого родителя он оставил включённым, хотя на деле был обеспокоен.

Это выбор Питера Паркера не давать отпор школьным задирам, но Человека-Паука никто не смеет окунать в мусорный бак! И если будет нужно, Железный Человек сам надерёт задницы виновным!

В этом конечно не было необходимости, и к концу истории взвинченность Тони сменилась задумчивостью. Он подпёр голову рукой и отсутствующим взглядом сверлил стену.

— Я бы так хотел его оставить, мистер Старк! Но у нас так мало места, и я не знаю, понравится ли он Мэй, а ещё у неё аллергия. Может будет терпимо, если он поживёт в моей комнате? А есть лекарство от аллергии на собак? Может вы…

Питер перестал взбудоражено бегать из стороны в сторону, заметив стеклянные глаза наставника.

— Мистер Старк, вам не интересно?

— А? — Тони часто заморгал, выйдя из оцепенения. — Интересно, конечно. Дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук. Всё как всегда.

Ответ Питера не удовлетворил. Если Тони всё равно, вопросом лекарства для тёти он займётся сам.

— В общем, он немного робкий, но очень милый и умный! — подытожил Паучок с такой твёрдостью, как будто пытался что-то доказать.

— Прямо как ты.

— Что?

— Что?

Питер растерянно замолк, и Тони, воспользовавшись его обескураженностью, вернул себе контроль над диалогом.

— Знаешь что? Я передумал. Поговорим завтра, заедешь ко мне.

На этом он поднялся и направился к двери, не дожидаясь ответа и не терпя возражений. Питер остался стоять в недоумении, словно Джон Траволта с мема.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, как вывести это пятно? — Тони обернулся на выходе и указал на разводы непонятного происхождения на костюме Паука.

— Да, мистер Старк.

***

— Не представляю, что это может быть, — сказал Хэппи, везя подопечного своего босса в бронированном чёрном автомобиле.

Питер не очень ему верил, но за всю дорогу от школы Хоган так и не раскололся. Мальчик перебрал в голове все варианты, чем мог разочаровать Тони, но в конце концов тот не выглядел вчера, как будто собирался ругаться, костюм не отобрали, и Хэппи совсем не выглядел напряжённо. Наверное, всё в порядке?

Наконец машина достигла места назначения. Питер уже успел успокоиться и убедить себя, что его просто ждёт новое задание, когда Хэппи бросил ему на прощание:

— Только держи свои эмоции под контролем, ладно?

— Хэппи?! — Питер вытаращился на него с эмоциями, которые уже выходили из-под контроля.

— Иди-иди!

Питер нервно зажал в руке свой рюкзак и направился к парадным дверям. Когда он вошёл, его буквально сбила с ног золотистая масса энергии.

— Сэндвич! — смог воскликнуть Паучок, освободив лицо от собачьих облизываний. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ты назвал собаку — Сэндвич?

Питер совсем не заметил, что наставник тоже ждал его в холле. За облаком шерсти, от которой теперь пахло яблочным пирогом, его всё ещё было сложно рассмотреть — мальчик до сих пор валялся на полу.

— Не против сократить до Сэнди? Это хотя бы похоже на имя.

— Мистер Старк, я не понимаю. Что…

— Я нашёл твоего собакена под вашими окнами в халабуде из мусора, — начал Тони, разнимая друзей и помогая Питеру встать. — Не думаю, что ты хотел, чтобы его нашли службы и отправили в приют. Так что я забрал его с собой.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк!

Сэндвич тоже был благодарен, особенно воссоединению с хозяином, и не имея больше возможности радостно по нему прыгать, теперь скакал вокруг Тони, виляя хвостом.

— Да-да, хороший мальчик, — Старк похлопал пса. Выражение чувств всё ещё не было его коньком. — И в общем, Пеппер помогла мне его отмыть, и я решил, пусть поживёт с нами…

— Спасибо, мистер Старк!

— … пока мы с тобой работаем над лекарством для твоей тётушки. Ты не против?

Питер был счастлив ещё только тому, что Тони так выручил его с собакой, но теперь его сердце танцевало от «_мы с тобой_ работаем».

— Спасибо, мистер Старк!!!

— Паркер, ну что ты заладил, как сломанный патефон? — Тони конечно на самом деле был доволен собой и очень рад, что смог порадовать своего мальчика. — Только ж это при условии, что ты будешь им заниматься! Хэппи не будет ещё и выгуливать твою собаку, знаешь.

— Я всё буду делать!

Питер сиял и подпрыгивал, и будь у него самого хвост, тоже ликующе бы им вилял.

— Ты можешь приезжать в любое время, даже если меня нет. — Тони мягко улыбался на расширенные глаза воспитанника. — Я выделил вам с Сэнди комнату, на случай непогоды или если вы заиграетесь допоздна.

По его лицу было понятно, что ещё одного «Спасибо, мистер Старк!» он не вынесет, и не найдя, чем это заменить, Питер просто обнял его.

Тони, всё это время так хорошо владевший самообладанием, окончательно расчувствовался и обнял его в ответ. Наверное, он всегда мечтал о моменте вроде этого. И вроде бы у него неплохо получалось выступать в роли отца, налажать в чём он всегда втайне боялся.

— Но это не снимает с тебя обязанности делать уроки, патрулировать и… всё остальное, — добавил он, не отпуская подростка.

— Конечно, Тони.

Почему-то именно сейчас Питер почувствовал, что нужно перестать звать его «мистер Старк», хотя Тони давно разрешил ему. Конечно это не одно и то же, как когда приёмный ребёнок впервые зовёт тебя «папа» (и Питер не приёмный ребёнок), но всё-таки это новый уровень, и у Тони защипало в глазах.

Убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, Тони поцеловал Питера в макушку и прижался к его волосам подбородком.

Питер о таком и мечтать не мог. Он не знал, как реагировать: его никто так не обнимал и не целовал, кроме тёти, а уж тем более мистер Старк... Мальчик обнял его крепче.

Тони не всё равно на его проблему, и они будут решать её вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Картинка, послужившая основным источником вдохновения (кажется, это из комикса, я не уверена): https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAk9dO3XsAArMRZ?format=jpg&name=medium
> 
> Видео, которое помогло мне в написании концовки этой работы, и которое, вероятно, разобьёт ваши сердца: https://www.instagram.com/p/BxWZesmgJ7d/?igshid=ciz263ylnd03
> 
> Можно полайкать эту работу на моём фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8376698  
За всеми моими супергеройскими работами можно следить в этом ФБ сборнике: https://ficbook.net/collections/12040803


End file.
